Siege Of Kel
'''Siege Of Kel '''is the forty-three episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Kel the robot is stealing other agent souls, CIA agents, Dick Callison and Rook Carter. Chandler comes in, as he Kel's power from his virus and wires to attach for the computer. Kel's intelligence seems to get better but he needs more souls from others to be better than most humans, as Dick Callison and Rook Carter are zombies. Nathan, Boyce and Harold teach Corps lieutenant with training, as Paul Decker calls them to do running practice. Doctor Oswald does her Science tech, by making a phone that can connect to tv, everyone loves it. Samuel calls Nathan's team that, his uncle called him, Felix Underwood. Nathan and his team follows him, as they want to know, what's going on in the CIA. Nathan knows he hasn't spoken to him for months. Felix Underwood calls Nathan, as he comes and he is happy to see him. Nathan tells Felix, that Hendrix is fine and is doing well. Felix is worried that 2 of his agents, Dick and Rook are missing. Nathan will go to investigate, but it turned out that Chandler is hacking the system in NASA, which Nathan will deal it, himself. Harold called Natalie, Dax, and Magnus to find the missing 2 agents. Harold in his copter, find the signal of their location. Natalie warns Nathan that Kel the robot has got him, as Nathan thought he is destroyed for good, as Kel is good a merging for days and years. It makes matters worse, Kel has stolen every soul from humans into his mind, to make him the smartest. Natalie and his team go down the building in New York, which he is using his zombie army to stop him. Nathan sees NASA scientists have been kidnapped, as he rescues them from being a hostage. Nathan got them out of here, as Chandler appears inside of the rocket ship. He knows when it launches up into the air, it will go up in flames, Nathan needs to override. Chandler test his cyber power fused with his own, Nathan was in trouble, as he uses his laser and Cybernetic abilities to fight against Chandler, he got stronger since Nathan defeated him since years ago. Natalie, Harold, Boyce, Dax, and Magnus all battle against Kel's zombie army, as Natalie, Boyce, and Harold go to face against a powerful Kel, who is smart with powers. Natalie and his team fight in a long battle but nearly got defeated by Kel. Natalie uses the wires and water, to destroy Kel and release the soul to humans, as Dick and Rook are founded by Natalie's team, as Dax and Magnus are fine. Nathan reverse the rocket, in these people who are in it. Nathan saves them, as Chandler is gone and prepares to face him another day. Nathan saves NASA but Chandler escaped, Felix is happy that his agents are back. Natalie and his team done good today, for covering up to stop Kel, as Natalie knows Kel will do something dangerous again. Nathan will be there when his systems are fired, as they all laughed at the end. Episode Moments * Nathan rescue NASA from Chandler * Chandler have virus and wires powers from Kel * Kel has been destroyed again, after stealing peoples soul * Dick and Rook are rescued and saved by Natalie's team Characters * Nathan Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Dick Callison * Rook Carter * Brook Rift * Harold Fox * Boyce Frost * Corps * Paul Decker * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Felix Underwood * CIA * Dax Garfield * Magnus Farrell * NASA Doctors Villain * Kel * Chandler * Kel's Zombies (Returned back to normal, at the end) Links Trivia * Kel first appearance in Season 3 * Felix Underwood appears for the first time in Season 3 * NASA is to launch them out of space, that Nathan's mother knows about it * Doctor Shelly Oswald learns how to make, like what Doctor Underwood ideas are Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Written By Charlotte Fullerton Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes